Bosses
Small armies Every 5 difficulties (levels) a group of inhabitants of a kingdom protected by their wizard will step forth to oppose Bob and his zombies. After total defeat, they will drop in a bigger quantity than usual enemies. wizards will carry with themselves which will be turned into . wizards carry no orbs until you get items that add to Common boss drops. Roughly one out of every 3 wizards being (with a ~35% chance). That gives us: * W1 - 670 locations: ~44 uncommon wizards * W2 - 750 locations: ~50 uncommon wizards * W3 - 850 locations: ~56 uncommon wizards * W4 - 2300 locations: ~153 uncommon wizards * W5 - 2650 locations: ~176 uncommon wizards * W6 - 1450 locations: ~96 uncommon wizards * W7 - 1200 locations: ~80 uncommon wizards Note: There are fewer unique location levels in each world. There is a roughly 35% chance that any given level will be uncommon. Whether that level happens to appear once or up to four times in a world does not factor in. Therefore each run can vary greatly from the numbers above, either several more or several less uncommon wizards per world. Example: Amero Kingdom (World 1) does have 670 total locations but it only has 400 unique levels: 1-400. There are 80 levels that contain wizards (5-400 in intervals of 5). If uncommon wizards occur 35% of the time there will be, on average, 28 uncommon wizard levels in World 1 (if 35% is a chance and not a fixed number then some runs will have more and some will have less than 28 uncommon wizard levels). Best and worse case reasonable scenarios: The uncommon wizards do not regularly appear every third time, they can in fact not appear for several more than three times in a row and can also appear consecutively two or more times (again, this is different in every run). For reasonable scenarios I will say that you can not have more than three uncommon wizards in a row and can not go more than six wizards without an uncommon wizard and will use the 28 uncommon wizard levels average in both cases. With this criteria: Best case: Uncommon wizards on levels (number of occurrences in parenthesis): 30(1), 50(2), 55(2), 65(2) 70(2), 100(1), 130(1), 160(1), 180(2), 190(2), 200(2), 210(2), 220(2), 240(2), 260(2), 275(3), 285(4), 290(4), 295(4), 305(4), 310(4), 315(4), 325(3), 330(3), 335(3), 345(2), 350(2), 380(1) -- total of 67 uncommon wizards. Worst case: 5(1), 20(1), 25(1), 40(1), 50(1), 75(1), 85(1), 90(1), 100(1), 110(1), 120(1), 130(1), 145(1), 150(1), 160(1), 165(1), 180(1), 185(2), 215(2), 245(1), 250(1), 275(2), 305(3), 335(3), 355(1), 365(1), 385(1), 400(1) -- total of 35 uncommon wizards. And as mentioned these examples were with exactly 35% of levels being uncommon (if this is not fixed then the best case example could have even more, and the worst case even fewer). Chest Keepers Chest keepers are strong Bosses with significantly more health than other enemies at the same difficulty. They also have their own location on the map. The time of the fight is limited to 30 seconds, however it can be extended by collecting . Chest Keepers can only be defeated once per timeline. In order to defeat them again and receive another chest, a Time Portal must be used to reset the game. Since Chest Keepers may be hired to automatically clear worlds. To do this you require The Corporate Ladder (unique item), which is the reward of a 1351-1365 Challenge on the Western Swamps. See Multi-World Farming for more information. } 60,000 1 → 100 |- | Steam Golem ' | 201 | 100.000M | | 3 1 300,000 100 → 200 |- | 'Dragon ' | 276 | 253.927Q | | 5 1 750,000 200 → 275 |- | 'Griffin ' | 326 | 177.808Q2 | | 10 1 1.5M 275 → 325 |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Malgar Realm |- ! Name ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | 'Cat Warrior ' | 426 | 87.184S2 | | 1 1 35M 50 → 425 |- | 'Green Dragon ' | 476 | 61.049O | | 3 3 75M 425 → 475 |- | 'Mercenary Knight ' | 551 | 807.159U | | 5 3 150M 475 → 550 |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Talar Country |- ! Name ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | 'Bunny Warrior ' | 601 | 3.973D | | 1 1 3.5B 450 → 600 |- | 'Giant Lizard ' | 701 | 807.159U | | 3 3 15B 600 → 700 |- | 'Lion Guardian ' | 751 | 3.638e41 | | 5 1 35B 700 → 750 |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Western Swamps |- ! Name ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | 'The Minotaur ' | 1001 | 6.768e54 | | 1 1 350B 800 → 1000 |- | 'The Ogre ' | 1201 | 2.794e65 | | 3 3 750B 1000 → 1200 |- | 'The Tree ' | 1701 | 9.669e91 | | 5 3 1.5T 1200 → 1700 |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Death Volcano |- ! Name ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | 'The Evilcorn ' | 1851 | 8.855e99 | 5x | 1 5 35T 1500 → 1850 |- | 'Lava Golem ' | 2501 | 2.806e134 | 5x | 3 1 150T 1850 → 2500 |- | 'Black Knight ' | 2751 | 5.221e147 | 5x | 5 1 750T 2500 → 2750 |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Recon Site |- ! Name ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | 'The Xeno ' | 2901 | 4.781e155 | 6x | 1 5 1Q 2800 → 2900 |- | 'The Hunter ' | 3151 | 8.895e168 | 6x | 3 1 2Q 2900 → 3150 |- | 'Red Shirt ' | 3801 | 2.819e203 | 6x | 5 1 5Q 3150 → 3800 |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Burbtopia |- ! Name ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | 'Greg the Flamingo ' | 4201 | 4.803e224 | 7x | 1 5 5Q 4000 → 4200 |- | 'Tim the Toucan ' | 4601 | 8.183e245 | 7x | 3 1 10Q 4200 → 4600 |- | 'The Parrot ' | 4801 | 3.377e256 | 7x | 5 1 15Q 4600 → 4800 |} Challenges Challenge Bosses can only be defeated once. A Time Portal has no effect. Kingdom Bosses The Kingdom boss is the strongest enemy in a Kingdom. You will encounter him at the very end of each kingdom and is heavily guarded. Upon entering the battle, the player must first defeat 25 waves of guards before facing him or her. A containing a crown will be dropped only after defeating a king for the first time. Any subsequent victories will yield only a . Since v1.03.058, items dropped from Kings always are of quality. Magic Rings have have no effect during these battles. The player will always have exactly 2 minutes to fight the boss and his guards. } 3M 325 → 405 |- | file:Map King2.png Malgar Realm | 'The King | 606-625 | 7.32D-74.644D | | 1 2 300M 550 → 605 |- | file:Map King3.png Talar Country | The King | 1006-1025 | 1.25e55-1.272e56 | | 2 3 70B 750 → 1005 |- | file:Map King4.png Western Swamps | The King | 2006-2025 | 1.49e108-1.52e109 cumulative total=1.21e110 | 5x | 2 1 3T 1700 → 2005 |- | file:Map King5.png Death Vulcano | The King | 3006-3025 | 1.70e161-1.825e162 cumulative total=1.45e163 | 6x | 3 2 2Q 2750 → 3005 |- | 60x60px Recon Site | [[The Kingtoid|'The Kingtoid']] | 4006-4025 | 2.14e214-2.186e215 | 7x | 3 3 10Q 3800 → 4005 |- | 60x60px Burbtopia | The Queen | 5006-5025 | 2.57e267-2.619e268 | 7x | 4 4 30Q 4800 → 5005 |} Note: The cumulative total HP to defeat the king is only shown for the western swamps and death vulcano. The HP shown for the other kings are for only the first and final difficulty range; the total cumulative HP is about 8x higher than the final difficulty HP. Black Wizards Regular Kingdoms To encounter the Wizard, the player has to first destroy the whole Kingdom and defeat the king's guard and the King. After defeating the King, the player may encounter the wizard by using the second time portal of that map to reset the game. Beating a black wizard is the only way to acquire a . Unlike most other bosses, the player only has 5 seconds instead of 30 to defeat a wizard, which can be extended via items. Wizards can only be defeated once. Wizards change to Ghost Wizards and they can't be encountered anymore after they were defeated. Nightmare Mode Nemesis This boss is accessable via world map. The boss is dynamic, everytime you beat him he will get stronger after time resets. *Base numbers before first defeat. Event Bosses On special occasions there are events which feature unique challenges, unique bosses and often unique items. Each boss is themed specifically to their holiday. Each challenge is only available for time of the event. If you failed to clear a challenge which was a part of an event before that event ended, you may buy the missed items in the Item Dump. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Event Bosses